


Знаешь, почему Бог низверг меня?

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Religion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как пал Люцифер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаешь, почему Бог низверг меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You know why God cast me down?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30836) by Zachary. 



> Перевод с немецкого

1  
Обертка захрустела, когда он потянул за края. Гавриил сунул оранжевый леденец в рот. Когда сверху упала тень, он уже знал, что это Люцифер.

\- Что случилось, старший брат? – поднял глаза Гавриил.

Люцифер сел напротив и сначала ничего не говорил, но потом пробормотал:  
\- Он странно себя ведет.

\- Кто? Папа? – Гавриил, причмокнув, перекинул конфету за другую щеку.

Люцифер кивнул, решив сегодня не обращать внимание на чмоканье. Гавриил немного подумал:  
\- Наверное, у него для нас сюрприз!

\- Хм, - улыбнулся Люцифер. – Наверное, - он положил перед собой шоколадный батончик и подтолкнул его к Гавриилу. – Не знаешь, где Михаил?

\- В Саду.

\- Спасибо, - Люцифер снова встал и ушел.

Он осторожно вошел в Сад. Повсюду цвели прекрасные цветы. Михаила было почти не видно: он стоял на сочно-зеленом лугу и громко разговаривал с Рафаилом.

\- Это ему, скорее всего не понравится, но он ничего не сможет поделать.

\- Может и так, но… Привет, Люцифер.

Рафаил и Михаил оглянулись на него. Люцифер не был уверен наверняка, но приветствие показалось пренебрежительным.

\- Братишка, - улыбнулся Михаил и подмигнул ему. – В чем дело?

\- Наверное, в чем-то, во что мне не положено совать нос, - слегка раздраженно отозвался Люцифер.

\- Кто тебе такое сказал? – Михаил взъерошил ему волосы. – У папы для нас сюрприз, но он еще не совсем готов.

2  
Михаил кивнул, когда отец представил ему новое творение. Рафаил покачал головой, но на губах его все равно заиграла улыбка.

\- Человек? – Гавриил завис ненадолго, потом открыл подаренную Люцифером шоколадку. – Миленькая маленькая тварюшка.

\- Миленькая? – Люцифер бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Любите этого человека, ибо за ним последуют другие, - сказал Всевышний четырем ангелам, которые стали первыми свидетелями его нового творения. – Говорю я вам: уважайте его и покоритесь ему. Возлюбите его сильнее, чем любите меня.

\- Что? Отец, ты же не всерьез? – запротестовал Люцифер и указал на человека. – Я не могу любить это создание сильнее, чем тебя! Этот человек, он…полон недостатков! Он ужасен!

\- Люцифер, - предупреждающе проговорил глас Божий, и небеса загрохотали. – Я создал его по своему образу и подобию.

\- Это паршивое подобие! – Люцифер обошел человека по кругу. – Он на тебя не похож!

\- Да ладно тебе, Люци, - вмешался Михаил. – Не такой уж он и плохой.

\- И сколько их еще будет, этих божьих выкидышей?

\- Люцифер! – пророкотал Бог, и небеса рокотали вместе с ним.

Михаил метнулся к брату, но Бог жестом велел ему вернуться.

\- Ты осмеливаешься противиться мне и не ценить мое творение?

\- Люцифер, нет! – крикнул Михаил.

\- Не надо, Михаил, - отозвался брат и посмотрел отцу в глаза. – Ты бросаешь нам под ноги нечто низшее и требуешь, чтобы мы возлюбили это сильнее, чем тебя? Отец…

\- Достаточно! – взмахнул рукой Бог. – Люцифер, я изгоняю тебя! Ты больше не останешься в царствии моем.

3  
Михаил крепко схватил Люцифера за руку и грустно посмотрел на него:

\- Мы можем переубедить отца! Он не может просто вот так тебя прогнать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил!

\- Я не уйду, брат, - мотнул головой Люцифер. – Он ставит это…существо превыше нас и хочет меня изгнать?! Я не оставлю свое место!

\- Хочешь восстать против отца? – Михаил бросил взгляд в сторону. – Не делай этого. Ты же знаешь, что он намного сильнее!

\- Так помоги мне! – взмолился Люцифер и взял его за руку. – Ты, брат мой, и я! Вместе мы сможем, мы справимся. Мы сможем создать намного лучшие творения! Вместе! С Гавриилом и…даже с Рафаилом, хотя мы с ним не всегда ладим.

\- Люцифер… - с болью проговорил Михаил. – Я…не могу. Мне…жаль.

Он отнял руку, еще раз потрепал брата по волосам и ушел. Люцифер смотрел ему вслед, пока не услыхал громовые раскаты. Он почувствовал, что ему, в общем, всё безразлично. Просто появится дыра в облаках, и он туда провалится? Отец разорвет его на части? Люциферу не хотелось об этом задумываться.

\- Люцифер, - услышал он голос отца и огляделся, но рядом никого не было.

Он закрыл глаза и пробормотал:

\- Отец…

4  
Все ангелы, вставшие на сторону Люцифера, смотрели на него, и он не смешался при звуке громовых раскатов, а крикнул:  
\- Мы должны ужасному созданию подчиниться, подобию, совершенно не похожему на нашего отца?! Но как, отец, как? Как можешь ты требовать от нас перед этим созданием преклониться, это ведь несправедливо!

По облакам прокатился очередной раскат, и глас Божий угрожающе произнес:

\- Люцифер…

\- Что?! Тебе больше нечего мне сказать? Кроме моего имени?

Он, обороняясь, вскинул руку, когда поблизости полыхнула вспышка света. Некоторые ангелы отпрянули, другие обратились в бегство, но остальные стойко остались на месте.

\- Ты не понимаешь, когда стоит прекратить, - прогремел Бог.

Поток света ринулся к Люциферу, но тот на мгновение зажмурился и отбил его простым движением руки. Люцифер посмотрел на свет. Он ожидал, что будет непросто, был готов принять следующий удар, но отразил его с той же легкостью, что и предыдущий.

\- Я не понимаю? Это ты не понимаешь, что тебе не всегда все будут подчиняться. Все когда-нибудь узнают, что ты не всегда бываешь прав! Эти…люди…разрушат подаренную тобой планету!  Они будут уничтожать себя сами, пока не останется никого! И что это даст? Ничего! С чего я должен пасть ниц перед теми, кто скоро исчезнет?  - следующий поток света дался не так легко, Люцифер с трудом устоял на ногах. – И ты хочешь меня изгнать, потому что знаешь, что я прав!

Очередной поток света устремился к нему, но несколько ангелов бросились наперерез и погибли. В Люцифера и его сторонников полетели искры.

\- Я вижу, ты впустил зло в сердце свое, Люцифер, - печально проговорил Бог. – Ты принесешь разрушение в этот мир.

5  
Все ангелы вокруг него окутались золотистым сиянием и исчезли. Люцифер тяжело дышал. Он все еще был способен отражать удары. Но вместо очередного потока света к нему спустился Михаил.

\- Братишка, - проговорил он. – Пожалуйста…послушай… Ты только всё без нужды усложняешь.

\- Усложняю? Михаил! Сам посуди! Он собирается меня вышвырнуть ради пары созданий, которые скоро перестанут существовать! Ты мой брат, ты не можешь этого позволить!

\- Люцифер… Ты же знаешь, что я… я не могу пойти против отца, - Михаил положил руку ему на плечо. – Пожалуйста… Примирись с людьми.

\- Нет… - затряс головой Люцифер и вцепился в одеяние Михаила, - Брат… Пожалуйста, спаси меня… Не позволяй ему меня сослать, - в его глазах заблестели слезы. – Пожалуйста…

6  
Михаил устало всхлипнул. Он понимал Люцифера. И все же не мог тягаться с такой силой и таким сопротивлением.

\- Брат… Пожалуйста, прекрати бороться. Ты не справишься. Отец желает этого, так что…и ты знаешь, что все бывает так, как он хочет, - Михаил оттолкнул его и вытащил меч.

\- Только потому, что ты перед ним пресмыкаешься! – закричал Люцифер и перевел взгляд на раненую руку.  
Он смотрел слишком долго. Михаил нанес брату заключительный сильный удар.

Люцифер беспомощно взглянул на него, попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но тщетно. Лицо Михаила было последним, что он видел перед тем, как полететь вниз.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
